Shuichi Saihara
|height = 171 cm (5' 7") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 58 kg (127 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi =19.9 |blood_type = AB NDRV3 Trial Demo. |chest_size = 80 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |birth_date = |likes = Novels NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Gossip NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = |fate =Survives the New Killing School Life |status = Alive |relatives= Unnamed uncle |affiliation = Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous affiliation = |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Megumi Hayashibara}}Shuichi Saihara (最原 終一 Saihara Shūichi) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. Shuichi has the title 'Ultimate Detective '(超高校級の「探偵」 chō kōkō kyū no “tantei” lit. Super High School Level Detective), which is the same title as Kyoko Kirigiri from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Appearance Shuichi appears to wear a black cap with a white strap most of the time. Underneath, he has has short black hair with a small ahoge. He appears to have very pale skin and thick, feminine eyelashes. His eyes are gambogeish grey. Shuichi wears his high school uniform, which appears to be in a black uniform with five buttons on his right, another two buttons on his left and attached with his high school's logo. His pants along with his shoes seem to be in black as same as his uniform and his cap's color. Saihara Fullbody (00).png|Shuichi's full appearance. Personality Shuichi appears to have a calm, serious and polite personality. However, he is also stated to have a weak personality. He is abnormally timid when it comes to speaking and often has negative remarks. He frequently blushes and suffers from cold sweat. Among the sixteen students, he is a boy who stands out for his submissiveness and for his good sense. However, Shuichi can also have a stronger attitude at times and he can call out other students for their behavior. His hat is an especially sore subject for him and he dislikes to look at other people's eyes. When meeting Miu Iruma, she accused him of being a pervert with no reason, causing him to angrily yell at her to leave him alone. She had said that boys wear hats to hide their staring, which is obviously very poor reasoning, and Shuichi told her he doesn't need an excuse to wear a hat. Even though he is a very skilled detective with superior ability and insight, Shuichi lacks self-confidence, as he claims he hasn't accomplished enough to be called a famous detective. He also feels he doesn't deserve his Ultimate title because he only happened to solve murder cases by chance, although Kaede Akamatsu says she doesn't believe something like this is possible.Saihara's profile on the official website. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Detective Shuichi is a very skilled detective, capable of solving murder cases faster than the police, although he claims he only managed to solve these cases by chance. However, Kokichi Oma's secret society is so mysterious that even Shuichi does not seem to know any organization matching up with it. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Shuichi learned how to be a detective by working as the assistant of his uncle who ran a detective agency. He did not want to be a detective and he was simply helping out. Most of the cases that happened to come to his uncle were small things like investigating infidelity, but on the one rare occasion Shuichi managed to solve a murder case faster than the police and became publicly known as the junior detective, gaining him his Ultimate title. However, Shuichi does not believe he deserves the title, claiming that he only happened to solve this one case by chance.Saihara's profile. Prologue - The Resurrecting Ultimate Chapter 1 - Me and My Class Trial Chapter 2 - A Limitless Hell Close to Heaven Chapter 3 - The Transfer Student of Death Chapter 4 - Living in a Lazy Parallel World Chapter 5 - In a Journey Without Love or Youth Chapter 6 - Farewell Danganronpa Epilogue - Everyone's Graduation Demo - Class Trial Ver. Shuichi first seen at the end of the hallway and shyly introduced himself as the Ultimate Detective to Kaede Akamatsu. He admitted that he doesn't deserve that title. After the murder of Yasuhiro Hagakure occured, he was seen inside the cafetaria, investigating where the murder weapon originated. Relationships Family Uncle Shuichi is apparently very close with his uncle, as he learned to be a detective by watching his example and working as his assistant. Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles Kaede Akamatsu Shuichi seems to strongly believe in Kaede, reassuring her and telling her that "if it's her, she can do it".Seiyuu revelation. His presence appears to comfort Kaede, due to his status as a detective, although she admits that he seems unreliable. She even attempts to help raise Shuichi's confidence by giving him pep talks. [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/154722624103/ndrv3-demo-summary ''Danganronpa V3 demo summary.] Kaito Momota Maki Harukawa Rantaro Amami When Rantaro met Kaede and Shuichi, Shuichi seemed confused how Rantaro mentioned about everyone gathering and getting amnesia. He thinks he is some way mysterious and has some clues about his backstory. Later, Shuichi became quite hostile towards Rantaro later in Chapter 1 based on his suspicion as being the mastermind and forgetting his talent. Miu Iruma When Saihara and Kaede first approach Iruma, Iruma assumes that Saihara was staring at her breasts. Iruma called Saihara a pervert since he is wearing a hat. However, Iruma is surprised that Saihara stood up for himself after that remark and thought Saihara was supposed to act like a weak shrimp. Saihara didn't say anything the whole time during Miu's and Kaede's conversation. Quotes *“I'm...Shuichi Saihara. I'm technically the Ultimate Detective... I guess.” Trivia *Shuichi's first name (終一) means "last one". *His last name, 最原 Saihara, could mean "prime field" or "conspicuous wilderness". *Shuichi's facial structure is very similar to that of Kirumi Tojo's. *Shuichi's appearance share similarities with the character from Persona 4, Naoto Shirogane. Furthermore, both characters are precocious ‎detectives. *Interestingly, Shuichi's clothes somewhat resemble that of Kiyotaka Ishimaru's beta design. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Game Protagonists